The present invention relates generally to an electrically operated player controlled apparatus for providing a game of skill, more particularly an electrically operated game of skill which requires a player to coordinate the movement of an arm member across the surface of a rotating plane member so as to cause said arm member to cross the path of an object placed upon said rotating plane member, thus causing said object to be dislodged from the surface of said rotating plane member. Although prior art games of skill have utilized a rotating plane member upon whose surface objects are placed, the present invention incorporates and utilizes a unique combination of components whereby a new and unique game of skill is created.
In conjunction with the above, it is an object of this invention to create a new and unique electrically operated player controller apparatus for providing a game of skill wherein the cycle of operation of said game is inherent within the inter-relationship of the components of the device such that the device is self-regulating as to the time interval for a cycle of operation.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and unique electrically operated player controlled apparatus for providing a game of skill wherein a player's sensory perceptions as well as his judgment are taxed so as to create a truly challenging game of skill wherein a player must coordinate as to judgment when an object placed upon a rotating plane and thereby following a defined rotational path will intersect an arc-like path of an intersecting arm member whose path is superimposed upon said plane member.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and unique electrically operated player controlled apparatus for providing a game of skill that is rugged in construction, portable in design and free from player manipulation.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.